My New Responsibility
by AngelZ Of DarKness
Summary: Have I ever thought what it would be like to be a father? Of course not, but what happens when a girl who says she's my daughter is left to live with me?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Heres another story for you reader, tell me what you think in a review!

Disclaimer- I do not own anything in the WWE so don't accuse me of stealing!

Chapter One

I stretched and continued to watch TV Nothing good was on like usual. I flipped my phone opened and dialed Hunters number.

"Hello?"

I yawned, "what's up Hunter? I have a question, how long do I have to study my script?"

"A week Orton, just like everyone else. Your not special."

A knock on my door caught my attention.

I got up and walked towards the door, "I don't get why you have to be mean." I smirked, "I was just asking a simple question."

Opening the door, I notice a girl staring back at me.

"Randal I-"

"Gotta go, bye Hunter." I said as I hung up the phone. I glared at the girl, she looked around 15 or 16. "Yes?"

"Are you Randal?" She asked annoyed, I noticed her eyes were pink and a little swollen.

"And if I am?" I asked.

She slapped a letter on my chest and picked up her suitcase, sliding through me.

I looked at her in shock, who did she think she was just walking in here without my permission?

I looked down at the letter and opened it up.

"Dear Randy, if you are reading this then Amy has safely made it over to you. I don't know if you remember me but we were a couple in high school. You left me after having sex with me the first time. That was all it took to get me pregnant though. This 16 year old infront of you is your daughter. I am in the hospital, I received news saying I was going to die in a few weeks and I have no one else to send her to. She grew up without a father, please take good care of her, for me atleast. Thank you Randy."

My eyes moved from the letter to the girl, she was flipping through channels. There was no way I had a kid, no possible way.

"Where are you from?" I asked walking over to her.

She continued to flip through channels, ignoring me.

"If I'm supposedly your dad, you should listen to me."

She glared at me but stayed quiet.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"California." She stated firmly.

"You travel all the way from there?"

She nodded, "I took the bus."

I rubbed the back of my neck, I cant believe I was buying into this bullshit. "Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

"I don't have the stomach to eat right now..." She whispered.

I rubbed my eyes, why didn't she send this girl to the orphanage or something. Make her become a foster child, don't stick her with me! I have a busy life!

"I hate it too Randal, I wanted to stay at her side but she insisted I came here."

I sighed, "your name is Amy right? Well if your living here, your sleeping on the couch. My house, my rules. No boys over and..."

She rolled her eyes, "I get it, no freedom."

I frown at her, "I didn't say that did I? You should be happy I'm even taking you in, I don't even remember who your mother is."

Amy stood up and stared down angrily, I noticed the tear running down her cheeks. She opened her mouth to say something but instead, she just left the room.

I rolled my eyes, such a drama queen.

I've been to so many high schools, it isn't funny, dad always had to be relocated causing me to have to change schools my whole life.

Who could this girl be that is Amy's mother? How did she know where to find me?

Questions continued to run throughout my head and I realized Amy just walked out into a state she does not know.

I slipped my shoes on and quickly left the house.

"Amy!" I called out. I looked around and saw her sitting against a tree in my front yard, she was crying on her arms and knees.

Sighing, I walked over to her and sat down. "Amy?"

She continued to sob silently.

I grabbed her shoulder and pulled her into a hug, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said what I said. Can we restart?"

She shook her head.

"Why not?" I asked, once again getting frustrated.

"You cant restart 16 years of my life." She mumbled but I could fully understand her. She was right, if I was her dad, I missed everything. Her first breath of this air we breath, her first steps, her first birthday...

"I could try though, Amy, I am truly sorry." I apologized.

She looked up at me, her make up was running.

My eyes widened, I knew who the mother was.

A/N: what did ya think? Tell me in a review! And please check out my other stories, ill give you cookies!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Sorry for not updating in such a long time! I've been super busy with exams coming up and I've been studying and stuff. Well, im updating now so atleast theres that... So enjoy and please review!

**Chapter 2**

I paced the floor as Am stared at me like I was an idiot. If you ask me I felt like one, I should have known.

My phone went off and Amy rolled her eyes, I glared at her and flipped it open.

"Hello?" I asked, knowing who it was because of caller ID.

"Hey Randy, its Cody can we come over?" Cody asked.

I frowned, "we?"

Amy shook her head and walked over to the bathroom, silently closing the door.

"Yeah... Me...Ted...our nephews..."

I sighed and rubbed my face in annoyance. Looking towards the bathroom, I tried to decide if I should tell anyone about Amy. They're bound to find out. "Whatever." I could imagine a smile on Cody' face right now.

"Awesome! Be there in a few!" Coy said excitedly before ending the phone conversation.

"Amy! We have guest coming over!" I shouted breaking the silence. Hearing the sink turn off, the bathroom door opened.

"Okay?" She said in a non-caring manner.

I continued to glare at her, "don't you have any same characteristics as your mother?"

She smirked, "yeah. I know how to get over a loser of a man when he uses me and just leaves."

I just shook my head, "put your stuff in my room. It's upstairs."

"Of course Dad."

I sighed, even after that emotional talk outside, we're already at each others necks. Looks like we more things in common than I thought.

She grabbed the suitcase and dragged it upstairs, how much could that thing hold?

The door bell rang loudly and I jumped, they really meant what they said. I shrugged and went to open the door for them.

Cody's smile was the first thing I saw as they all came in. "Thanks for letting us come over Randy, It means-"

I waved my hand in annoyance, "It's nothing but I have to tell you something...I have a-"

"Randal!" Amy screeched upstairs, "Spider!"

I sighed, "ill...be right back." I aid as I slowly went upstairs. I walked i my room to see Amy cowering behind her suitcase. I noticed a little black dot on my floor. What a sorry excuse for a spider.

"Kill it!" Amy screamed at me.

"Really?" I said as I easily stepped on the spider. "It's killed now come meet the guest." She nodded and slowly left her case, following me downstairs."

I looked at Cody and Ted, "Sorry about that...this is my daughter Amy." I looked her direction only to see her bright pink and staring at the ground.

"H-Hi..." She stuttered.

I had to hide my smile, it seems some ones a little shy.

"Randal, may I speak to you alone?"

She yanked my arm and pulled me into the bathroom.

"What?" I hissed in annoyance.

"Why didn't you tell me they were all guys!" She whispered loudly.

I smirked, Now I understand..."sorry I didn't inform you earlier so you could fix your hair and make-up." I joked only to receive a slap on the arm.

"Its not funny!" She hissed.

"Lets go..." I said, still smirking. We walked out, "sorry...again. Cody, Ted, I think we should talk alone." I looked over to their nephews, "Boys. Will you keep Amy busy while we talk? She's so non-outgoing these days." I looked Amy's way and she was fuming.

They shrugged, "Sure?"

I hugged Amy.

"What father forces his daughter to be alone with guys?" She whispered angrily.

"What daughter thinks she can treat her father this way and not receive any punishment?" I whispered back smiling.

I pushed Amy towards the boys ten went with Cody and Ted. We left outside, Cody elbowed me, I looked his way.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a kid?"

I shrugged, "didn't think it was any of your business."

Ted shook his head, "does anyone know?"

I stopped and glared at the two, "Why does it even matter?" I hissed.

Cody took a step back, "It's just that...your not the type to be a father."

Anger took over and I grabbed Cody by the collar of his shirt. "What is that suppose to mean Rhodes?"

Ted placed his hand on my shoulder, "Randy..."

I let go of Cody's shirt and sighed, "Alright. I have some anger issues but I would never lay a hand on Amy. Even I'm not sick enough to do that."

Cody fixed his posture and looked me in the eye.

I looked away, "she...she just showed up. I never knew about her till today..." I looked his way with sadness, "I don't know how to take care of someone other than myself."

Ted patted my shoulder, "it's okay."

I shook his hand off, "thanks for your sympathy but no thanks."

Both shook their heads, "maybe she'll change you..." One mumbled.

I stretched and yawned.

"So whose the mother?" Ted asked.

I froze and the yawn got caught in my throat, "someone I used to know." A frowned covered my expression. "Don't wanna talk about it right now." I looked back to the house, "I think we should go back in." I left the two quickly, too concerned about them.

I walked in to see Amy laughing and the two boys smiling.

My expression softened, Amy was so much like her mother, In every possible way.

Cody clapped his hands catching all of our attention. "Boys, Its time for us to leave."

Amy waved goodbye as they all left, she smiled at me, "thanks for letting me meet them, their really nice."

I fell onto the couch and sighed, "Whatever."

She sat down beside me and looked to the floor, "Randal..."

I glared at her, "You could call me Dad once in awhile." I looked at her and rubbed my temples, "What?"

She looked at me, "Dad... I know this is random but will you tell me the story about you and mom?"

I sighed and rubbed my face, then I gave her a weak smile. "Sure...atleast someone should know.."

A/N: Sorry again and please review. I promise that if you review, Ill update sooner! I swear and I never break promises. Ever. Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello Reader, hows life? Mine is good because I have people like you who read my fanfics and enjoy them. I hope you enjoy this chapter and for the people who are in school, Have a great summer!

**Chapter 3**

Carry Wilson, that was her name. I was 17, she was 16.

Amy continued eating her pizza as she questioned me. "So how did you two meet?"

I sighed, "my dad had to move once again and we landed in Texas. My first day of school at this high school, I saw this girl. She was so beautiful."

"Mom?"

I nodded, "but I was too shy to introduce myself to her though." I laughed, "she ended up introducing herself."

"How did that go?" Amy asked while smiling.

I rubbed the back of my neck, "well, she came up to me and asked why I had been staring at her throughout the day."

Her smile widened, "what did you say?"

"Nothing, I was too nervous to speak, she giggled and that made matters worse. She ended up telling me her name and we started father told me that we were staying here and that it was the last time we'd move until I was out of high school. So I decided I'd ask her out a week after I moved out there."

"She said yes?"

I nodded, "She agreed but thought it was too early to start a relationship."

"Did you love her?"

My fist clenched tighter, "more than anything."

"So why did you leave?"

I glared at Amy, "I wouldn't have if I had the choice! I was even going to ask if she'd marry me after graduation but then dad... he told me we had to move soon."

Amy finished her pizza and looked at me, "how long were you two together?"

"A year."

She smiled softly, "she still talks about you, telling me stories about your adventures."

I nodded, "I broke her heart though. I couldn't even tell her I had to move, instead I just left."

She frowned, "Broke it to tiny pieces that will never be 100% back together."

I continued to nod, knowing it was true. What made matters worse was she's going to die. I looked at Amy, "you look just like your mother."

She laughed quietly, "mom says I look just like you."

I stood up and stretched, walking over to the coffee pot, I got another cup. "Anything else?"

"If you were 17 when you met, and were together for a year then that would make you 18 right? Why didn't you stay since you were a legal adult?"

"The WWE tried their hardest to get me to tag long but I didn't want to be like dad. Always moving around every so often, leaving my loved ones behind. When I stayed with dad, he protected me from the industry."

Amy stared at me in confusion, "aren't you a WWE superstar right now?"

I nodded, "after I left Carry, I didn't care anymore. Either way, I'd have to lose the one I loved. I screwed up so many times, so I just turned the other cheek on my old life and started a new one."

"You're a douche."

I glared at her, "don't use that type of language girl."

"I would have atleast seen her once after getting her pregnant." She mumbled.

I leaned against the counter smirking and took a sip of my coffee, "well, your not me are you?"

She stood up abruptly, clenching the table, her expression full of anger. "I'm glad I'm not you!" She yelled.

I rolled my eyes, "Such a drama queen." A glass plate flew past my face, crashing into the wall behind me. Next was a cup, I had to dodge this time.

"I hate you!" Amy screamed as she continued to throw things off of the table at me.

"Stop throwing my stuff! This shit is expensive!" I yelled angrily.

She suddenly stopped but then gave an evil smirk.

My eyes widened as she flipped the table, I decided to stay still so I wouldn't et hurt.

"Is this expensive Randal?" Amy asked as she kicked a cabinet, making a hole with her combat boot. She threw glass cups at me, one hit me in the chest.

"Amy! I Command you to stop!"

Stuff began to fly faster and stronger. "Go to Hell Randal! You're not the boss of me! If you wee a great father then things wouldn't be this way!"

I frowned.

You want a war? You got one.

I stomped over to her and smirked, tipping my cup over her head, my remaining coffee quickly ran down her face.

She screamed and hit me with a cutting board, "I hate you!"

My smirk widened, stepping over the broken kitchenware, I made it to the fridge. I found a nice carton of eggs.

"Really Randal? A food fight? Your such a ch-" She was interrupted by an egg to the face. "Fine, be that way." She said as she wiped the egg off of her face. Moving over to a cabinet with food, she grabbed the flower.

"Put that down!" I ordered.

She ripped the bag open, "and if I don't?" She smirked and lunged towards me, the flower spilling over both of us.

I pushed her off but ended up slipping and falling.

"You're such a horrible father." She said sighing.

I looked at her and smiled, "you're such a horrible daughter." I looked around, the Kitchen was trashed. Hundreds of dollars worth of Kitchen ware were now ruined.

"I feel better," Amy said as she stretched.

I stood up and glared at her, "you started this, have fun cleaning."

"Randy!"

I looked down at her, "now!" I growled.

Her eyes widened and she quickly looked to the ground, "okay..."

I went and grabbed a broom, then handed it to her. "I'm going to go take a shower." I said as I quietly left her.

Stripping my flower covered clothes, I step into the shower and blasted the hot water, standing still as the water ran down my body.

This was going to be harder than I thought.

When I got out, I stopped in the Kitchen to see her silently looked up at me.

I rubbed the back of my neck, "you can get in the shower."

She nodded and quickly past me, towards the Bathroom.

I sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

My phone buzzed and I looked at it, great, It was Hunter.

"Hello?" I asked annoyed.

"Hey Randy, It's Hunter. Cody and Ted told me some _**very**_ interesting information today."

My eye's widened.

A/N: Dun Dun Dun! Cliff hanger! I just went , hope you enjoyed and please review and check out my other stories! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So I'm at my cousins typing this lol, this just shows that ill type anywhere and whenever. Even during car rides, shows how much I love you guys.

Chapter 4

"What are you talking about?" I asked, clenching my hands. I was going to kill those two.

"Tomorrows your birthday!"

My eyes widened, a sigh of relief escaped my throat as I tried to calm my beating heart.

"What about it Hunter?" I asked softly.

"As a WWE superstition, every wrestler deserves a party on their birthday." Hunter explained.

"That's not necessary Hunter." I said annoyance. "Its a day that makes me one year older, not a type of day I want to celebrate."

"Tomorrow at 4 Randy, bring who you want." Hunter said before hanging up.

Throwing the phone beside me on the couch, I laid down.

"Your birthdays coming up?" A voice asked.

I looked up to see a clean Amy standing over me, quickest shower ever. I ignored her and closed my eyes.

"Can I come?"

My eyes opened and I glared at her, did she hear the whole conversation? "No."

She pouted, "why not."

I sat up and frowned, "because if they find out that your my daughter then they'll try to suck you in. That's not going to happen."

"Maybe I want that to happen? What about that Randal?"

"No," I whispered, "your mother would hate me even more if that happened to you."

Amy sat beside me, "right. Oh, and she never hated you. Shes just really sad, when are you going to see her?"

"I'm not going to."

She smiled weakly, "figures. Even after all that happened, you still don't care." She stood up and walked over to the stairs but then looked at me. "She sent me here hoping that I'd change you. She thought too big." Amy turned and ran up the stairs, slamming my bedroom door.

I sighed and glared at the TV, my life was going great until she showed up. I still have the option on sending her back, but why haven't I?

Was it because of her mother? Was there still a part of me that loved her?

I continued to stare at the TV emotionless, thoughts running through my head. How was i going to be able to father a daughter I had just met?

Hours past and I looked to see it was 3:30, getting up, I headed up towards my room. Yawning, I opened the door and walked over to my bed.

Amy's sleeping figure laid, all curled up, snoring softly.

Picking her up bridal style, I carried her down the stairs and softly set her one the couch. Running back up, I grabbed a blanket and covered her with it.

How come she only looks sweet when shes sleeping? Smiling softly, I left for my room.

-

Hearing my alarm go off, I sat up and wiped my eyes. Yawning, I walked down the stairs only to smell something cooking. I looked to see Amy wasn't on the couch anymore, she popped her head out of the Kitchen.

She smiled, "are you hungry?"

I looked at her in confusion, walking into the room, my eyes widened. The Kitchen was spotless, "How long have you been up?"

She shrugged, "a few hours... I'm used to it, taking care of mom."

The food smelt great, I grabbed a plate. "Thanks and I'm sorry for last night, alot happened."

She smiled, "it was my fault, I'm a trouble maker." She loaded my plate with eggs, sausage, bacon and toast.

We ate in silence, I looked at her.

"Your not a trouble maker, your just having alot having to you right now."

Her smile weakened, "that's not what he said."

"who is he?" I asked confused.

Her full smile returned, "its not that important."

I continued to look at her then finished off my food. "Thanks, it was really good."

She nodded slowly and continued to eat.

I stretched and left to get changed.

Running down the stairs, I smiled for some reason.

"Some ones Happy."

I shrugged, I looked to see a box in her hands.

"Why I was traveling here, I found a nice shop down the street. Mom gave me money and since I woke up early... and the kitchen was clean... I got you something. Happy Birthday Dad."

For some reason, I found myself wrapping my arms around Amy and the wrapped gift hit the ground.

"Randal?" Amy asked shocked.

I squeezed her tighter, "thank you."

"You can let go now."

I let go and rubbed the back of my neck, "sorry." I picked up the gift and opened it. Inside I found a flash light.

"It was a dollar store."

I held it in my hand firmly, "its perfect."

She turned a bright pink, "about that party... I don't want to be stuck here alone."

I smiled, "you can come. But your not related to me what's so ever. Your my friend Kimmy's daughter."

She gave me a look of confusion, "who's Kimmy?"

I shrugged, "I don't know."

She laughed, "ill go get ready."

Setting the flashlight down on the kitchen counter, I left to get ready too.

It was 3:30 and we were driving down the road.

"Why'd we leave this early?" Amy asked.

"Hunter called to tell me to meet up earlier so we can set up. Its a private party at some bowling alley around here." I looked at her, "you ever bowled?"

She shook her head, "never had the time or money."

"Since you're staying with me, Ill make sure everything gets better. I promise."

She nodded and looked out the window, "I hope so."

Another 10 minutes and we were finally at the alley.

I smiled seeing Amy's expression as she seen all the disco lights and the loud music. My smile vanished when I seen Hunter walking towards us.

"Randy! Glad you made it! We reserved the whole ally for today." He looked at Amy, "who's is this young lady Randal?"

"My friends Kid, I promised that id watch her for the week."

Hunter looked at me strange, "you don't seem the type to babysit." He looked back at Amy, "well my names Hunter, have fun and bowl."

I sighed in relief as Hunter walked away.

"Wanna bowl?" Amy asked.

I looked at her, "you don't even know how to play."

She smiled and shrugged, "so? It doesn't matter as long as we have fun right?"

A small smile formed, "I guess." We headed over to a lane and I put in our names. "So the goal is to hit the pins okay?"

She nodded.

Grabbing shoes for us quickly, I grabbed a ball. "Watch how a pro does it." Rolling the ball, I hit seven pins. I hit two next.

Amy stood up and grabbed a ball, she almost dropped it. "Why is it so heavy!"

I laughed and grabbed a two pound one. "Try this."

She went and got a strike.

"Beginners luck." I scoffed before going again. I got a strike again.

"Randy!" A voice called out.

Turning, I seen Cody, Ted and their nephews coming our way. Did they always travel together?

I frowned, "which one of you idiots told him?" I growled.

They froze and went silent, looking at each other.

"I-I don't know what your talking about Randy." Ted stuttered.

"Cut the crap, tell me now before I kill you both."

Cody looked behind me and his eyes widened, "you brought her?"

I looked to see Amy going, "no one knows shes my daughter besides you two. Don't you dare tell anyone or I swear, I will hurt you. Badly." I threatened.

They nodded.

I noticed more people coming in, other superstars and their families.

"Wow theres alot of people," Amy said as she hit another strike.

My jaw dropped, "how are you getting so many strikes! You just started!"

She smirked, "beginners luck remember?"

"Happy Birthday Randy!" A voice called.

I looked to see Kelly walking towards me, a gift in hand.

I rubbed the back of my neck, "Thanks Kelly."

Kelly looked at Amy, "shes pretty." She whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" I asked confused.

She winked, "your secret is with me."

I stared at her dumbfounded as she walked away.

"Shes good."

I looked at Amy, "be quiet."

I went and hit 5 pins, "you cheat."

She frowned, "do not!" She smirked again, "you just suck."

I heard a snicker to see Hunter watching us, I glared at him. "What's so funny?"

Hunter smiled, "shes right."

Amy went and got another strike.

"I'm going to the bathroom," I huffed before storming off.

Washing my hands, I left the bathroom and saw everyone surrounding Amy. My eyes widened, I quickly walked back.

Amy looked at me and smiled, "you have so many nice friends."

I grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the crowd, I silently pulled her towards the food cafe.

"What was that about Randal?" Amy asked frustrated.

I silently ate my fries, not looking at her.

"Hello?"

I looked at her, "do you have a cell phone?"

She looked at me strangely and nodded, "yeah..."

"Call your mom and let me talk to her."

Her eyes widened, she didn't move.

"Please."

She nodded and pulled out here phone, dialing a number.

I sat and stared at the table, my heart was speeding.

"Hey mom its me...yeah I made it safe...he wants to talk to you." She paused and handed me the phone.

I took it and put it against my ear, I continued to stay silent.

Carrie stayed quiet too, all you could hear was our breathing.

"Hey," I mumbled. Looking at Amy, she nodded and moved to a different table, where Cody, Ted and the other boys were.

"Randy."

"Yes?" I asked, swallowing hard.

"How have you been?"

I rubbed my face, "I'm sorry, I-"

"How have you been?"

She was pissed, I could tell, I dated her for a year. I know how she expressed each emotion, repeating a question wasn't a good sign. "G-Good."

"And Amy?"

"Good." I whispered.

"What is it you want Randy?"

I sighed, "you knew the dangers of sending her with me right?"

"I do."

"She'll get sucked in, I left you and still you trusted me enough to take care of her. I'm not strong enough to-"

"Let her."

My eyes widened, "what?"

"If she wants to, then let her. If she doesn't want to then shell refuse."

I rested my head on my hand, "so I hear your sick."

I heard a raspy laughter, "yeah. Whatever cure is impossible to get seeing I don't have the money."

My head shot up, "I can help! I have tons of cash!"

"I don't want that Randy, all I want is for Amy to have a better life."

"I'm going to help whether you like it or jot Carrie." I said.

"Your still the same person Randy. I have to go, Davids coming."

"Who's David-" A click interrupted me and I looked to see the phone conversation had ended.

Standing up, I walked over to Amy and handed her back the phone. "No more secrets." Then I walked over towards Hunter. He'd be first to know.

A/N: What did you think? Tell me in a review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Whats up readers? Im at Heidipoo's house and typing on my nook. I have to wait til I go home though to update. Enjoy and Review please.

Chapter 5

"I cant believe that you told everyone that I was your daughter," Amy said as she munched on her cereal.

I shrugged, "so? They had to know sometime, Im glad they didnt ask questions."

"How old do I have to be to date?" She asked randomly.

I looked at her in confusion, "I dont care."

"Can he be older than me by a few years?" She continued.

"Only by a year."

Her shoulders slumped, "meanie. So, how was your talk with mom?"

My thought went to the mysterious man named David, for some reason it really angered me. "It was fine."

She stared at me, I looked away. "Is that all? You have to give me all the juicy details!"

"I dont have to give you anything Amy."

She sighed, "common Randal, for us to have a good father-daughter relationship, we need to tell eachother stuff." Amy explained.

I sighed and took a sip of my coffee, "She told me to let you decide on your life."

She smiled, "Thats just like her. Anything else?"

"Who is David?" I asked and noticed Amy go silent.

She shrugged, "a guy who my mom has been dating for 2 years."

"You dont like him?"

She stood up and washed out her bowl, "its the other way around, he didnt like me. Atleast the way he treated me showed it."

My hold on the coffee cup tightened, "How did he treat you?"

"If I still had the bruises, I'd show you but I dont unforchantly."

I frowned instantly, "he hit you?"

She nodded, "see why I came is mostly because of mom but that man had a look in his eye that made me feel unsafe."

My frown deepened and I stood up, I grabbed my coat.

"Where are you going?" Amy asked confused.

"Were going to see your mother." I said pissed.

She smiled and ran to get her jacket.

I set my cup in the sink and left the Kitchen to see her waiting. I walked out of the house into the car with her following behind quickly. Hopefully this wouldn't be a long drive.

7 hours of constant driving, we were finally in the state of California. I looked over to see Amy sleeping soundly, I shook her lightly.

"What is it now dad?" She mumbled annoyed.

"What hospital is your mother staying at?"

She sat up and stretched, "Meds Central."

I nodded, being in this state multiple times because of work had its advantages.

"Why do you want to come visit her anyways?" Amy asked, staring out the window.

"Talk to David, ask him some questions and also, I really want to see Carrie. See how shes doing."

She looked my way and smiled, "maybe you can talk some sense in her."

I nodded.

Soon enough, we were there, the large hospital came into view.

Getting out of the car, we walked in, I began feeling nervous. A woman I haven't seen in 15 years... did she change?

We checked in and were now on our way to her room. Grabbing the handle, I sighed. We walked in.

There she sat, watching some show on the television. She looked my way and shock covered her face. "R-Randal?"

I smiled, "Hey Carrie. What's up?"

She coughed, "nothing much really." She looked at Amy and smiled, "honey!"

Amy hugged her, "hey mom."

The door opened and I looked over, a man came in.

Carrie smiled, "Randy, this is David."

What's when it happen, the viper in me took over. The voices in my head screamed. All was a blur as it quickly past, the horror on both girls faces.

I attacked David.

I got band from the hospital too...

We drove in silence, Amy stared out the window.

"What happened out there?"

I shrugged, "nothing much."

"Nothing much?"

I turned, "this type of stuff happens when your unstable."

She looked at me and smiled, "Thanks. I get the reason why, your the only person who believed me and actually did something about it."

I nodded, "no problem, I think your mother isn't happy with me."

She laughed, "she'll forgive you sometime. I promise."

We continued the rest of our drive to home in silence.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hello readers, how are you? Here is the next chapter for My New Responsibility! Enjoy and please review.

Chapter 6

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" I asked Amy as she cleaned my room.

A question that is asked atleast once every lifetime as a kid. For e, I always wanted to be a wrestler because of my father.

She frowned, "shouldn't you be helping instead of asking questions?"

I picked up a dirty shirt, "well...?"

She sighed, "I don't know... I'm only 15, I don't think about that kind of stuff. I guess I want to become an entertainer like you."

Looking away, a sigh escaped. "So you want to be in the WWE?"

She nodded, "yes but I don't want to wrestle. I met Jerry and commentating sounds really fun."

I looked back at her, "sure I guess but..." I stopped myself, "its up to you."

She smiled, "I'm not worried about it though, like I said, I'm only 15."

Nodding, I threw some trash away and sat on the bed. Amy glared at me.

"Quit sitting and clean!" Amy yelled annoyed.

I yanked up, "I heard you the first time Mom," I said jokingly.

The next few hours Amy made me 'spring clean' because my house was 'disgusting' apparently. It wasn't even spring!

The day after that, everything went back to normal. I was on the couch watching TV and Amy was in the Kitchen writing a letter to her mom.

My theme music hit and I patted my pockets for my phone. "Amy, have you-"

"Hello?" Amy answered.

I looked at her in confusion, "why do you have my phone?"

"Come on over, since your Randy's friend he shouldn't mind," she said, ignoring me.

I got up and walked into the kitchen, Amy handed me my phone.

"A girl is coming over," Amy said smirking.

I glared at her, "who?"

"Kelly," she said sweetly. Her smirk rose.

I looked away, "why's that?"

She giggled, "is she your girlfriend?"

I looked at her, "does it bother you if I had a girlfriend?" I asked softly. "Don't you want your mother and I to get back to get back together?"

Shrugging, she smiled, "its fine. All I want is for Mom to get better, that's all."

The thing was, I did like Kelly, a lot. She really knew me and things that I tried my best to keep secret. I had gotten over Carrie, but now I feel like I'm the bad guy in Amy's eyes. Even if she's good at hiding it.

Amy walked over to the fridge, "do you want me to cook anything?"

"I think we should have a cookout," I said.

Amy frowned, "have you seen the weather reports Randal? It's suppose to storm later."

I looked outside, "oh... what about just Cody and Ted?"

"Can I ask you something?" Amy asked.

I shrugged.

"Are those two gay?"

I began laughing, "no. They're just close friends, same with their sisters. That's why their nephews are always with them."

"Can they come too?" Amy asked blushing.

I nodded and dialed Cody's number, "which one do you have a crush on anyway?"

"Randy!" Amy yelled embarrassed.

"Just asking!" I yelled laughing as I listened to the phone ring.

"Hello?" Cody picked up.

"Hey Cody, wanna come over for a mini cook out?" I asked.

"You're actually inviting us?" Cody asked shocked.

I frowned, "just get Ted and come over with your girlfriends or whatever. Bring Chips." I said annoyed before hanging up.

"It's Ted's nephew..." She mumbled.

"What?" I asked confused.

Her blush darkened, "I have a crush on Ted's nephew! Are you dumb!" She yelled embarrassed.

"Lucas?" I asked, referring to Ted's nephew.

She nodded and grabbed the hamburger meat and hotdogs out of the freezer.

I laughed once more and grabbed a spatula, "oh and I forgot, tomorrow we'll have to catch a plane to the next RAW location. I have to be on this weeks to fight Punk.

"What am I going to do?"

I looked at her, "sit backstage with Lucas and-"

Her blush returned, "D-Dad!"

I rose my hands in defense, "just saying!"

Just then, the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" Amy called as she ran for the door.

Sighing, I grabbed the food and brought it outside. Looking up, I noticed the dark clouds above.

"It's going to storm isn't it?"

I turned to se Kelly smiling at me.

I nodded, "y-yeah..." I agreed.

She walked out and came up to me, "need any help?"

Sitting down the food, I rubbed the back of my neck. "That's alright... so, what did you need?"

She smiled causing me to have goose bumps. "Just wanted to see how the new father was doing. You're doing great by the way."

"Thanks...about the party, how did you know Amy was my daughter?"

"Just read the signs Randy, she looks just like you, you were very nervous around everyone that talked to her. It was easy to see."

"And they say blondes are dumb..." I mumbled.

She looked at me, "what was that?"

I looked around, "look at that, Cody and Ted are here..." I said quickly walking away. I mentally kicked myself for being childish.

Those two really were here and like I asked, they had chips.

Amy of coarse blushed when seeing Lucas.

Smiling, I took the chips, "thanks."

They looked at each other in shock.

Was me being nice really such a suprise?

Kelly smiled my way and I lightly blushed. Thankfully, it was unnoticed.

Half an hour later, we were all munching on amazingly cooked food made by yours truly.

Then the guys decided to take their leave since their stomachs were now full.

Now it was just Kelly, Amy and I.

"So your nickname is Barbie? That's so cool!" Amy said smiling.

Kelly nodded, "but everyone calls me Kelly because of my ring name."

"What's it like working for the WWE?" Amy asked next.

Kelly smiled, "It's amazing! You meet so many people and you can have loads of fun with it."

"Sucks when you break stuff." I said.

She nodded, "yes it does."

Boom, Clash.

We looked around suprised at the sudden loud noise.

"It's raining..." Amy said as she stared out the window.

Kelly's expression turned to concern, "maybe I should go to the hotel now before it gets worse..."

Amy jumped up, "you can stay here! Please?"

"B-But..."

"Dad, you don't care right?" Amy quickly asked me.

I looked away and shrugged, "I don't care."

Kelly smiled, "if its really alright..."

I nodded.

Amy smiled happily, "finally! A girl I can talk to!"

I stood up, "I'm going to see how bad its raining..." I mumbled as I headed into the storming weather.

"Is he alright?" Kelly asked worriedly.

"He's just happy your staying her," Amy giggled.

-

Yep, it was raining bad, and I was already soaked. I just stood there as I was pelted by rain.

It calmed my racing thoughts.

This was going to be a long night.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Heyy you guys! How are you? Well here's another chapter! ;D... That totally did not sound at all like me did it?

Chapter 7

Walking back into the house, I was dripping wet. Taking my shirt off, I threw it over my shoulder.

Kelly looked my way and blushed lightly.

"I'll be right back," I called, walking up the stairs.

Getting dressed quickly, I grabbed a white shirt and basketball shorts, taking them downstairs with me. Handing them to Kelly, I looked away. "Here are some pajamas you can wear since you don't have any."

She stood up, "thanks, I'll change now...actually do you mind if I take a shower."

I shrugged, "you can get electricuted since it's storming but if you really want to that bad." I said as I led her to the bathroom.

"Thanks." She said smiling.

Walking back to the living room, I noticed Amy's smirk.

I glared at her, "what?"

"Someones in love!"

I quickly covered her mouth, "quiet! She might hear you, you know!" I whisper yelled.

She giggled, "sorry. I think she likes you too so it's alright."

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

She smiled, "well she kept blushing whenever I mention your name..."

"Really?" I asked a little surprised.

Nodding she stood up, "yep. I support you both 100%." She left towards the Kitchen.

"Where are you going?" I called.

"Making popcorn to go with the movie!" She called back.

"What movie?"

"A Walk to Remember!" She yelled.

Great, a chick flick.

Soon enough,Kelly was out of the shower and we were all huddled together on the couch. Kelly was beside me and Amy was three cushions away munching on popcorn.

For most of the movie, I watched Kelly, seeing her reactions. I smiled to myself, looking over to Amy, she was crying quietly.

Kelly yawned and rested her head on my shoulder. Not moving, I held my breath to see if she'd move, she didnt.

I pulled the blanket more up on us, she snuggled up closer to me. Smiling, we watched the rest of the movie.

When the credits rolled, I noticed both girls sleeping soundly. Carefully getting up, I set Kelly down and she stirred for a moment before falling back asleep. I grabbed a blanket for Amy and covered her up. Yawning, I went up to my room and laid down quickly falling asleep.

The next morning, I awoke to loud music playing downstairs. Getting up annoyed, I walk down to see Kelly and Amy playing my Wii, dancing to Just Dance 3.

Walking to the Kitchen, I grapped a bag of Doritos and munched silently as I watched the new entertainment.

Both girls were laughing and having a great time.

I looked at the clock, we had a flight in a few hours.

Kelly looked my way and smiled, pausing the game.

"Amy, you have to pack your things soon, we have to leave for California." I explained.

Kelly's smile vanished, "Oh! I forgot all about my flight!" She ran to the door, "sorry for leaving so soon! Bye Amy! Bye Randy!" She called as she closed the door behind her.

Amy turned off the game, "alright, how much do I need to pack?"

I shrugged, "I pack a weeks worth. I bet I'll end up buying ou clothes though."

She nodded, "alright." She then went upstairs.

Stretching, I rolled up the chips and put them back.

Amy held my arm tightly as we boarded the plane. Apparantly she was afraid of heights.

After we lifted off the ground, she calmed a little.

"It isn't that bad." I said as I munched on peanuts. "I do it all the tie, you'll get used to it."

She groaned, "we have to do it again?"

Smiling, I looked at her, "atleast once a week. If I'm on Smackdown then twice." I explained.

She groaned again.

"You'll get to see Lucas more now, he'll be backstage like you. Unless he's actually in the crowd which you can do as long as you're with someone. It can be dangerous out there, trust me, I know."

She blushed, "why do you keep brnging up Lucas?"

I smirked, "because you love him." My smirk widened. "I could tell him for you, he could be on the plane." I said about to get up.

"Sit down Randal!" She whisper yelled as I continued to try to stand up.

Laughing I sat, "now you know how you feel when you go on with Kelly and I."

She giggled, "but your adorible together!"

Rolling my eyes, I look out the window.

Amy closed her eyes, "I'm taking a nap 'kay?"

"Sure," I mumbled.

"I'm so glad I'm finally off the death trap!" Amy yelled as we walked over to the airport.

We walked over to the Car Rental shop and got a car, driving to the nearest hotel.

Amy waved to fellow superstars as we headed to the room. Setting my stuff down, I jumped on the bed. One thing I missed about having to stay home is the soft hotel beds.

She fell beside me, "this is so nice. So this is what it feels like to be in an expensive hotel."

I nodded, "yes it is."

A/N: Review!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey, enjoy the chapter and please review. Tell me if you cried/ teared up cause I did!

Chapter 8

"You two have fun shopping," I said to both Kelly and Amy as I wiped the sweat off my face.

They wave and left.

I sat back, my heart still racing quickly. I had just won my match against Punk, and was already tired. I guess I should have prepared better.

My cell began ringing and I walked over to my bag, pulling it out, I hit send. "Hello?"

"R-Randal... I-It's Carrie... can you come to the hospital? I heard your were here..."

My expression hardened, "what's wrong?"

"J-Just come and I'll tell you here." She pleaded.

I nodded, "alright. Give me a little time."

"Thank you."

I hung up and sighed, dropping my phone back in the bag, I got dressed. Gathering my stuff up, I headed to my car.

The drive to the hospital wasn't even close to last time.

My hands shook slightly as I entered the hospital, what if something horrible happened?

Opening the door to her room, I walked in to see her sitting up, eyes focused out of the window.

"Carrie?" I asked, worried.

"Is Amy with you?" She asked, not moving.

"No, she's out with a friend."

I noticed tears running down her cheeks.

"H-He left me Randy..." She looked my way, "He just left me..."

I went up to her and sat down, "it's alright. Just tell me what happened."

Her pale hands wiped her pale cheeks, "I had to make a will today...since I found out that my death is sooner than later. Which to tell the truth, I'm fine with. As long as my baby is safe."

I nodded.

"Well I put that Amy would get everything that I had if I still had anything. W-Well David... he got so angry and stormed off but not until he told me something..." Even more tears came.

"What is it?" I asked, my breathing quickened.

"H-He told me what he did to A-Amy! I'm such a bad mother for not knowing what was happening to my own little girl!" She sobbed.

I stood back up and pulled her into a hug, "you're not a horrible mother. You raised such a beautiful girl. Don't blame yourself, it's no where close to your fault."

She gave a weak smile, "thank you. I just wanted you to know, I had to tell you. Please don't tell Amy. Atleast until after I'm gone."

I shook my head, "don't talk that way Carrie, you're a strong woman."

"It's true though... just promise me right now that you will be a good role model for her. And don't be sad, I don't want that."

I let go of her, "I promise."

She sighed, "do you care if I can get some alone time?"

I nodded, "of course."

"Tell Amy I love her and Randy, thanks." She gave me a wide smile.

"Yeah..." Closing the door behind me, I headed down the hall when suddently there were loud beeping noises and a doctor and nurse ran past me.

I looked back and my eyes widened, they went into Carrie's room.

Sprinting back to her room, the nurse stopped me.

"Sir you can't come in right now."

I looked past the girl to see Carrie on the floor, a plug in her hand. "Carrie!" I called.

-

She planned on pulling that plug the entire time, the one machine that was keeping her alive...she shut it off.

I started the car and stared ahead, I drove to my hotel and walked in. Amy must have still been shopping with Kelly.

Sitting on the bed, I stared at the floor for the longest time before the door opened and both laughing girls walked in with bags in their hands.

"Hey Dad-" Amy started.

I looked up to her, my eyes puffy.

"D-Dad?" She asked surprised.

I stood up, "I'm sorry..." I apoligized and I knew she knew what I was talking about.

She shook her head, "no..."

I stayed silent.

Kelly's expression was full of confusion.

"You're lying! She's not dead!" Amy yelled running past Kelly and she went after Amy after giving me a sad look.

She told me to not be sad... Standing up, I sprinted towards Amy. Passing Kelly, I reached Amy in a matter of seconds before catching up and snatching her arm.

"Let go of me! I have to find mom!" Amy yelled crying.

I pulled her into a hug and patted her back, "she's gone Amy."

She clenched my shirt, "she can't be... she just can't...

Kelly caught up to us, "I'm so sorry."

I nodded, "can we have some alone time?" I winced as I remember that was what Carrie had said.

She nodded, "of course."

I looked down at Amy, "lets go back to the Hotel room so I can explain."

Amy nodded silently and we walked back.

She sat on the bed and looked up at me, "what happened."

I sat down beside her, "she... she found out about what David did to you... and she was very upset. Then we began talking about how much time left she had..."

Amy wiped her eyes.

"Then she asked me to leave and then...she pulled the plug on the machine that was keeping her alive."

"She killed herself!" Amy yelled, beginning to become upset again.

"It was her time Amy, maybe she thought it was the right thing to do... but she wanted me to tell you that she loves you."

Amy cried in her hands and we were quiet for the longest time.

"So what's going to happen?" She asked quietly.

I shrugged, "I guess we're going to keep living for your mother."

She nodded and wiped her eyes once again.

A/N: Sorry for a sad chapter but I hope you enjoyed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It has been exactly 5 days since my high school crush had died. Two days ago was the funeral and everything was still quiet.

Sure Kelly still came every day to hang out with us but things weren't the same anymore.

One day, Kelly came with two tickets and smiled at Amy.

"Wanna go out with me? Get things off your mind? I have tickets to the amusement park."

I looked at Amy, she shrugged.

"Sure I guess..."

Kelly looked at me, I smiled softly. She was trying so hard to make us feel better. "I'll go."

She clapped happily, "lets go then!"

We left and I locked the door behind me. Getting into my car, we headed to the park.

"They're showing a dinosaur show and snoopy is going to be there too!" Kelly said excited. "Kids like that kind of stuff right?"

I looked at her and laughed, looking in the rearview mirror, I noticed Amy staring through the window sadly.

"So Amy, what do you want to ride first?" Kelly asked.

"I've never been to an amusement park before...mom was always to sick to go."

"Well then I'll make sure you have the greatest time ever!" Kelly announced getting excited.

Amy smiled weakly at Kelly, "I'm looking forward to it."

I smiled once again as we continued our way to the park.

-

"Good thing you got these tickets..." I said as I looked over the long ticket booth line.

"Yep! And and I have all day passes too!"

Getting through the much shorter line to get into the park, Kelly grabbed a map. "I am the host. So it is up to me to make sure you both have a great time."

We walked and I notice a roller coaster. "Ever want to ride a coaster?" I asked Amy.

She went pale, "I'm afraid of heights..."

"Just one... please?"

Kelly smiled, "they're so fun! You get this weird feeling in your stomach too."

Amy nodded slowly, "o-only one."

"Yes!" I cheered out loud, I drug the two over to the surprisingly short line.

When we were seated, Amy looked at me scared.

"I-I think I want to-"

The noise of the coaster beginning to move interrupted her.

"You'll be fine," I offered her my hand. "Need daddy's hand?" I asked jokingly. It kind of surprised me how quick she grabbed my offering hand.

Soon enough, we were at the top of the hill. When the coast paused.

Amy looked around frantically.

There was a click and we were flying down the track.

Amy screamed and squeezed my hand tightly.

I rose my arms and Amy followed, letting go of my hand. I looked to see she had a smile on her face, I smiled softly and looked back ahead as we went down another hill.

When we were done, Amy was shaking slightly.

"What did you think?" Kelly asked as we left the ride.

"I wanna do that again!" Amy yelled smiling.

"Well we have a long day ahead of us so we can ride all different ones." I explained looking up at a Ferris wheel.

Kelly's eyes followed mine, "lets ride that."

After we all got in to the sphere shaped bowl, we reached the top and looked around at all of the rides.

"Is that a water park!" Amy asked getting excited.

Kelly nodded, "we can go there too."

"But I didn't bring a suit..."

"We can buy you another!" Kelly said as if it was nothing.

So as hours past, we left for the water park.

We all headed to a gift shop to buy swim wear. Then we got changed and headed for the lazy river.

I grabbed an inner tube and laid down, flowing slowly with the currents as I recalled earlier.

This day had been so fun, and for once, no one surrounded us for autographs or pictures.

"So dad..." Amy started as she floated between Kelly and I. "Once you two start dating, are we going to start doing more fun stuff like this?"

I fell off my tube and Kelly went red as a beat. "What are you talking about?"

She looked at me stupidly, "I see the way you guys look at each other. Just confess your love already and make out like Lucas and I."

Kelly played with her fingers, "w-well..."

I shrugged, "fine. I confess my love to you."

Her face turned a darker shade of red and my heart was racing. I couldn't believe I was doing this.

"I-I love you too."

My eyes widened and I stared at her in disbelief. "Really?"

Amy smiled, "great, you're together. Now just wait till I leave and you can kiss. Watching older people kiss is distasteful in a teenagers eyes."

I laughed as we continued our way though the river.

Amy looked at Kelly, "and thanks for taking me here. I feel much better."

Kelly smiled, "no problem."

I smiled and looked at the two of them, I had the only two people by my side that I need.

Amy, a girl who used to argue with me non stop, now a caring daughter.

And Kelly, a girl I had fallen for since she came to the industry.

I am finally happy, taking care of my family is now my new responsibility.

The End

A/N: Yay happy ending! Review and thanks for reading.


End file.
